


Father

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi Sr. had a change of heart, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>into which Akashi tells his father of his relationship and his father's reaction is one Akashi didn't expect at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

"So you are here to tell me that you are in a relationship with a guy and you are here to ask for my blessing?" Akashi Seito looked at his son with an unreadable expression "You do know what your doing, do you?"

"Of course father. After all I am absolute"

"We both know that having a relationship with someone with the same gender is a lot more complicated. I raised you to be flawlessly perfect and here you are destroying what we had established for some random guy you met"

"Tetsuya is not just a random guy. He's the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with and if you're not willing enough to accept that fact then it's up to you father but no matter I won't give him up"

"You won't inherit anything from me, what if I tell you that then?"

"I will be fine on my own. Money is replaceable and I can gain them without your help but Tetsuya is the kind of treasure I won't exchange for anything else"

"You have really decided haven't you and I can't do anything to change your mind" Akashi Seito looked at his only son, staring intently before a small smile graced upon his aging face "Very well, you two have my blessing"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his father, for the first time being dumbfounded before seriousness once more adorned his face "What are you planning? If you even dare think of hurting Tetsuya, I assure you I won't take it easy. I won't forgive you even if you're my father"

"I have no plans in doing that believe me" The older Akashi faced his son "You know this is clearly not the type of path I had prepared upon for you to walk on. However it's that path you chose to take and I just had to bear with it"

"What made you change your mind?" the younger Akashi asked his father. Still not entirely convinced with his father's voice of reason.

"All your life I've been dictating you to do everything. I gained control and took over what you should and shouldn't do. With your mom's passing what I've been doing even, I thought that it was the right thing to do and a part of me still think that it is but...as you stand here today, right in front of me and straightforwardly trying to talk back and reason out, bravely trying to prove your point it's then that I realized that you no longer need my help. You, as young as you may still be had stood out on your own. You grew up as a brave young lad, a fit even I had a hard time doing when I was your age"

"You mean..."

"We both know that I'm not as vocal when it comes to my emotions but I am proud of you, though I don't tell you that often" Fatherly eyes full of pride and love stared at his son "I raised you to be a better man than I am but you had proven to be a greater man on your own. Standing up for what your heart speaks and believe rather than listening to what people want you to is a brave accomplishment. I couldn't be anymore proud"

"Father…"

"So now, when do I meet this lover of yours?"


End file.
